Caught In The Wind
by Nectorex
Summary: Quick blurb: Sakura and Ino go on a girl's night out at the local nightclub, and meets a charming group of attractive lads, and one of them takes Sakura liking... NOT AU. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in the wind**

 _Quick blurb:_

 _Sakura and Ino go on a girl's night out at the local nightclub, and meets a charming group of attractive lads, and one of them takes Sakura liking... NOT AU. Rated T._

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on! Get your heels on already Sakura!" Screeches Ino from downstairs in the Haruno's house hold.

 _"I'm coming! Hang on!"_ Sakura explained back, trying furiously to tame her frizzy mane. Whilst straightening her hair, she decided to give herself a pep, to prepare her self to see Ino drunk out of her mind, and trying to get in every boys pants who had a heart beat. _"Right Sakura,"_ she began, _" you need to relax, its just a night out, don't think about work Tsunade had set her, just have fun... yes just have fun"_ she murmured to her self quietly. Cringing at the thought of all the boys shed see, not that she was interested. Sakura didn't have a bad experience of a first boyfriend, named Gaara, who wasn't the most pleasant of guys, lets put it at that. Sakura didn't even like him that much. And all Gaara had to do to was force kissing her multiple times, and attempting to put his hands down her skirt and she was done. She couldn't even stand his name anymore.

 _"SAKURA!"_ yelled Ino even louder than ever before. Sakura placed the straighteners down; she was finished with her hair. Slowly raising her head to see herself in the mirror, in horror thinking she looked like a wet dog.  
 _"for god sake..."_  
 _"SAKKURAAAAAAAA WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"_ came a deafening sound from the bottom of the stairs. Sakura quickly rammed her pin-straight bubble gum hair into a messy bun, and waddled to the top of the stairs.  
 _"Coming!"_ Sakura yelled, while trying to pull down her profusely short bright green tube dress, which was showing a lot more skin than humanly possible. Thinking shed reached the final step of the light beech wood stairs, she was wrong. She ended up tripping herself up with her 6-inch heels, due to Ino's Closet, and fell to the floor with a ghastly sharp pain to her foot. She'd twisted her ankle.  
 _"For god sake! Sakura you're too clumsy for my liking"_ Ino whispered in a hushed tone. Sakura managed to get herself back up on her two feet, and wobbled to the door, shortly behind Ino.

As they awkwardly made they're way to the nightclub the Ino had picked, Jesters, and stumbled through the door. Sakura thought that the music was incredibly loud, with the bass still ringing though her ears. She could tell that Ino was already enjoying her, with all the eye candy around, plus this was her weekend hanged out ground. For Sakura, this was her first time in such a place. As Ino helped Sakura to a bar stool, so she could rest her ankle, Ino was already starting to buy the first of many rounds of shots.  
 _"Phew..."_ Sakura thought, after all that walking she needed that rest, she didn't have time to get much exercise in with all the hospital errands.  
"Want one?" Ino offered, clearly already drunk. Sakura declined her offer and decided to order for her self instead, she needed at last some fun tonight.  
 _"I'll have a glass of peach water please"_ she asked the bartender, as he quickly acquired to her need, with a confused smirk pasted on his face. Ion was already the center of the dance floor. Again. Sakura watched her for a little while, wondering what you actually have to do to get a date. Ion had wondered off to a group of boys that she looked like she knew already, that was concerning as it is. Sakura decided to go and join her best friend, I mean what the heck, the least she could do was just walk over them. As she walked through the dance floor, towards the crowd, she could see Ino more clearly, and then it had happened. It was as if she saw a dream. The man the always dreamed of, it was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught In The Wind**

Chapter 2

It was at this precise moment that Sakura knew that she'd found someone special, found someone with a spark. She felt weak in her crumbling knees, butterflies deep in her stomach and this strange feeling she'd never felt before. He was gorgeous; her had short-ish black hair, strangely arranged, with onyx black eyes. He was so perfect, the way his posture outshone everyone in the club. The music was blaring with flashing lasers, but in Sakura's world, it had all stopped, like it was in slow motion. But Sakura didn't care, she'd wanted to just talk to him, but her anxiety was saying the opposite. Inner Sakura chimed

 _'_ _He'd never go for such a geek like you, you're worthless, well third what everyone says anyway'_

 _"_ _True…"_ Sakura mumbled.

 _"_ _What are you talking about?"_ Ino asked in a confused tone.

 _"_ _Oh! Um… nothing…"_ mumbling to herself.

 _"_ _I can't hear you but oh well… meet my friends, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen and Sasuke"_ Ino listed.

 _'_ _Mhmmm Sasuke….'_ Sakura and Inner Sakura chimed. Just imagining what they'd do together. She was visualizing herself and the so-called 'Sasuke' on a beach on a tropical island. How they'd be sipping on piña coladas, bathing in the sun, in the crystal clear sea watching yachts sail off in the distance while laying partly in the shade from 15ft palm trees. Thinking that in a few short years they'd be married, had accomplished many things, had kids, 2 maybe 3. 2 girls, one boy, whiled they're god mother would be Tsunade, of course, and…

 _"_ _SAKURA ARE YOU EVEN LISTNING TO ME?!"_ Ino screeched loudly.

 _"_ _Huh?"_ Sakura Slurred, slightly confused, being dazzled by Sasuke's vibes.

 _"_ _Sasuke asked if you wanted a drink!"_ Ino explained, bit to drunk to be standing.

 _"_ _I'll think ill pass, we need to get you home…"_ Sakura regretted her decision already, but knew her friend was more important at this moment that some random boy that she just met… that was purely amazing, but still! She needed to get Ino home.

 _"_ _Do you… need any help taking her home? I know how much of a task she can be when she's drunk. I know for a fact how attached she is to that bartender, Kankarō, I've learnt to know his name after all the times I've had to drag Ino off him, I feel sorry for the poor guy…"_ Sasuke explained.

" _I think ill be fine, thanks for offering though,"_ Sakura meekly replied.

She thought it would be a good idea, to take Ino Alone drunk, if she's as much trouble as Sasuke says, then maybe. Sakura being Sakura, she completely forgot about her badly twisted ankle, and forgot about the pain from awing at Sasuke, that when she took her first step towards the door, she fell flat on her face. Sakura was incredibly embarrassed, knowing that she'd probably ruined any of the small chances that she may have had with Sasuke, but that didn't matter right now. Getting out with her dignity was. Scrambling to her feet, barely staying horizontal with her heels, Sakura dragged Ino behind her to the door. As she heard someone shouting for her to stop, she still pursued her challenge to get to he door without dying of embarrassment… again. Sakura was only two or three feet away from the door, when a hand gently grasped her upper arm. She turned around quickly, to find out whom the person was, and it was Sasuke. She went pink in the face, having a flash back to her previous fail, and tried to shy away.  
 _"Hang on! Ino forgot her purse!"_ Sasuke yelled.

 _"_ _Oh my god! Thank you! You're a life saver!" Sakura thanked with relief._

 _'_ _And life changer…' Inner Sakura said cheekily._ This made Sakura blush even more profusely.

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't need a hand?"_ Sasuke asked politely again.

 _"_ _Umm… ah… yes please, if that isn't an inconvenience…"_ Sakura shyly replied, with the little butterflies starting to fly around her tummy again.  
 _"Sure…anything for you…"_ Sasuke murmured under his breath. He'd never felt like this way about a girl ever before. He thought there was something wrong with him. He'd never talked so much in a short space of time. He needs to snap out of it before this ends up like his last relationship.

 _'_ _Wait what?_ ' he though to himself.

Sakura though she heard him say something, but she was probably wrong and just guessed he agreed, as they were already both holding Ino up by her arms around they're necks and shoulders.

" _So… Where are we going then?"_


End file.
